reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanging Swords
Synopsis Mary Learns of Elizabeth's Attempt to Stop Her Marriage When Darnley gets a surprise visitor, his marriage to Mary hangs in the balance. Elizabeth learns her attempt to stop Mary backfired. Meanwhile, Catherine and Narcisse find King Charles and must convince him to return to the castle. Quotes Lord Narcisse: We have a problem. Queen Catherine: If you are referring to the fact that Charles hasn’t been seen in weeks, and he gave his crown to a present. We don’t have a problem, Narcisse, we have a disaster. Lord Narcisse: Perhaps Charles would respond better to a strong male authority figure. Queen Catherine: But in the absence of such a man, I will settle for you. Queen Mary: Darnley is a better man than you think. James Stuart: Really. Who told you that. Darnley? Queen Catherine: You are King of France, and your sister the Queen of Spain is using your absence to threaten the sovereignty of our nation. King Charles: Listen to yourself. You don't even care that I, your son, am alive, well and happy. Queen Catherine: Alive and well and king of France! King Charles: Only if I choose to return to court, which I don't! Lord Narcisse: …Perhaps we should all...Stop talking. Before this delicious soup gets cold. Lord Darnley: You forged a letter to end my relationship with Keira, how could you do this?! Lady Lennox: It wasn’t easy, I paid a fortune. (re: Charles converting to prostatism) Queen Catherine: This is your fault. Lord Narcisse: I should have your entire family burned at the stake. Nicole: Now that I know how things really work around here. I'm interested in getting to know you better. Lord Narcisse: I don't blame you, I'm a fascinating man. But the question is. Why should I be interested in you? Queen Elizabeth: I will not be remembered as the Queen that drew first blood. Queen Mary: You will be my husband in name only. And we will never be happy. And I will never forgive you. Notes * King Henry, King Henry VIII, King Philip, Prince Henri, Anne Boleyn, Marie de Guise, Lord White and Lord Lennox were all mentioned, but did not appear. * This episode took place in the Kingdom of France, the Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of Scotland. * Two days have passed since the last episode. * King Charles declared himself a Protestant. * Mary Stuart gave her half-brother James Stuart's favourite Arabian stallion to Lord Darnley, as well as his lands and a title. * Queen Elizabeth stated her father King Henry VIII wanted little to do with her, and her mother Anne Boleyn was beheaded before she was three. * Queen Elizabeth brought up the time her sister Mary Tudor had her locked in The Tower of London. * James Stuart is forced to 'give' his lands back to Lord Darnley because they are the old Lennox Estates. * Mary and Darnley begin to grow apart. * Narcisse and Catherine find King Charles with Nicole Touchet and her family. * Elizabeth and Gideon celebrate and loose Agatha Blackburn. * Mary and Bothwell‏‎ meet each other for the first time. * Queen Leeza returned to Spain. * The events from weeks earlier when Lord Darnley set a house on fire to appear a hero was brought up. Playing With Fire Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Agatha Blackburn Trivia * Jonathan Goad and Rose Williams were both credited, but do not appear. * Despite previously being part of the cast line-up, Jonathan Keltz was not credited, and did not appear. Historical Notes * Mary, Queen of Scots and Lord Darnley's son was born 19 June 1566, a full year after their marriage. * The real was named James Hepburn, 4th Earl of Bothwell, born in 1534. * Mary Beaton's aunt, Janet Beaton was mistress to Lord Bothwell, who become Mary Stuart's 3rd husband. * There was another Lord Bothwell but his name was John Ramsay, 1st Lord Bothwell and he died in 1513, at age 51. 48 years earlier. John Ramsay has a 'friendly' relationship with King James III of Scotland, his son King James IV and '' Henry VII of England'' * Elizabeth brought up when her sister, Mary Tudor locked her in The Tower of London. ** Mary Tudor imprisoned her sister Elizabeth in The Tower for 2 months after she became Queen. * Elizabeth stated her father wanted little to do with her after her mother's beheading **Princess Elizabeth was declared a bastard after her mother, Anne Boleyn was beheaded when she was 3. She only saw her father Henry VIII 2 or 3 times a year. * Lord Darnley traitor's father, Lord Lennox was brought up. ** When the Parliament of Scotland rejected the Greenwich treaty, Lord Lennox changed sides and supported King Henry VIII of England's military efforts to secure a marriage. After the defeat of his supporters at the Battle of Glasgow Muir, Lennox fled once more to England. * King Charles IX never had a mistress named 'Nicole' however he did have a mistress named Marie Touchet, who would be 16 at the time and was born a farm girl before coming to French Court. * Queen Leeza mentioned getting the Pope involved in France's affair, that would be Pope Paul IV. Gallery Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 1.jpg Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 2.jpg Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 3.jpg Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 4.jpg Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 5.jpg Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 6.jpg Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 7.jpg Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 8.jpg Hanging Swords - Promotional Images 9.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | Lord Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | Lord Bothwell | |- | Anastasia Phillips | colspan="2" | Queen Leeza |- | Ann Pirvu | Nicole Touchet | |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- | Philip Riccio | colspan="2" | Ambassador Richards |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Sara Garcia | colspan="2" |Lady Keira |- |Macy Drouin | colspan="2" |Agatha Blackburn |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • King Darnley's Coronation • • Narcisse and Catherine • • The Crown Matrimonial • • Elizabeth and Gideon • References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 4